


Quicker and Easier Than Falling Asleep

by Colourless_Green_Ideas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot, This is what you get when I can't sleep and there's snow outside, Wolfstar - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourless_Green_Ideas/pseuds/Colourless_Green_Ideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short fulfillment of the prompt: Take a heart wrenching quote and make it happy</p><p>Sirius figures out why Moony's been so different lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicker and Easier Than Falling Asleep

“What’s wrong, mate?”

Sirius frowned down at his parchment, which had exactly one word on it and a large doodle of a ramshackle old house bathed in moonlight that looked suspiciously familiar. He’d been sitting there at the Common Room table for hours, it seemed, yet he couldn’t concentrate, not with Remus sitting across the way from him like that.

There was something off about Remus lately, but Sirius couldn’t put a finger on why. He seemed to be flushed almost constantly, now, and his nails were bitten down to the quick. His bottom lip was persistently red and swollen, even though Sirius knew he preferred to chew on the end of his everlasting sugar quill he’d gotten for his birthday in fourth year. He had more freckles now, too, Sirius noticed, even though it was only February. Maybe he went overseas for hols.

“Pads? Earth to Black.” A stubby tanned hand waved in front of his face. Sirius dragged his gaze up to meet James’ eyes.

“Whaddya want, you twat? Already told you I won’t put out until you pay up. I’m a high-class whore, I am.”

James rolled his eyes. “I mean it, Sirius. What’s up with you lately?”

“Nothing. Focus on your own Charms essay, Potter.”

James rolled his eyes, but concentrated on his paper once again.

Sirius moved his sights back to the werewolf in front of him. He was biting his lower lip again, playing with the skin between his teeth as he wrote. His eyebrows were knitted together slightly, and his nose scrunched up every once in a while when he didn’t like how he worded something. His golden hair was shining in the warm candlelight, messy and blurry as he moved his head along with his eyes whenever he read back over what he wrote. He was beautiful.

Wait, what?

Sirius frowned and shook his head. Sure, he told Remus how gorgeous he was on a daily basis, practically, but that was just to help his low self esteem, wasn’t it?

Remus nodded when he got to the end of the roll of parchment, releasing his reddened, spit slicked bottom lip from between his teeth. Sirius wondered if that was what he looked like after a good snog, with that small, satisfied smile on his bruised lips, eyes shining brightly with contentment, hair mussed up and flying in all directions from the pathways made by errant fingers.

Sirius shook his head, trying to purge himself of those dirty thoughts. That was his best friend – besides James, really – that he was picturing kiss swollen and happy. At least he wasn’t thinking of how he looked during sex, eyes wide and panting, Sirius’ name on his lips and- damn it.

He suddenly felt the intense need to get some fresh air. He choked out an excuse and ran out of the common room, racing towards the front doors. He burst out of the castle into the night air, realizing too late that he’d forgotten his jacket in his dorm.

Watching his breath solidify in front of him, Sirius’ traitorous mind brought back thoughts of Remus and how he flushed whenever Sirius or James mentioned sex, and how he hid his nose in his scarf in the winter because he didn’t want to get a cold, and how, when the wind blew just right, the snowflakes stuck to his long eyelashes.

Sirius groaned and flopped down into the snow. Since when did he ever think about Remus’ eyelashes? This was insane. Sure, Remus was clever and sarcastic and that sort of quiet type of mischievous that usually made Sirius crazy, but this was Remus he was talking about. The same boy who pissed on his bed when Sirius made a wolf joke to McGonagall and used all his deodorant because he couldn’t be arsed to get his own. This was the boy who Sirius had seen naked a million times, who he knew better than he knew himself. He couldn’t be falling for Remus, could he?

“Ugh, this is shite.”

“What is?”

Sirius jumped up ten feet when he heard the quiet question in his ear. He whipped his head around to find Remus bent over him, lips right where his ear was. Now, they were far too close to Sirius’ own for comfort, or maybe too far away.

Before he could second-guess himself, Sirius leaned forward, catching Remus’ lips with his own in a vain attempt to purge these thoughts out of his head. Remus kissed back almost immediately, his lips warm and soft and wet of Sirius’ own cold chapped ones. Sirius let out a gasp, but pressed on. He swiped his tongue over Remus’ lips, and was immediately allowed access into a warm, damp mouth. He licked over Remus’ long smooth teeth until another tongue prodded his own. Sirius moved the dance back into his own mouth, moaning obscenely when Remus’ tongue did things even he didn’t know about, despite his general reputation as a whore.

The kiss ended far too soon, and Sirius definitely did not whine like a dog at the loss of a warm mouth on his. He wasn’t disappointed for long, though, because soon his lap was full of an eager werewolf with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, exactly how Sirius imagined it, yet somehow so much more.

Remus wasted no time, he grabbed the back of Sirius’ neck and Sirius felt more than saw the smirk tugging at his lips. This kiss was different; less exploratory and more passionate. Their lips were going to be purple and bruised in minutes at this rate, but Sirius couldn’t care less, not when he could taste the faint traces of chocolate on Remus’ lips and smell his earthy cologne whenever they broke away for air. All it took was Remus’ teeth biting down lightly on his lower lip to make Sirius snap. He bucked his hips up, meeting Remus’ own with a delicious friction. He felt Remus’ moan on his lips, and suddenly wondered what it felt like in his chest, bare and heaving from kisses so long they defied human nature.

Remus pulled back slowly, giving Sirius time to follow with searching lips because honestly, Sirius had never tasted anything so pure as Remus Lupin’s lips, but soon he’d gone too far and their faces parted with a slick pop.

They both sat back catching their breath for a moment, and Sirius watched as the moonlight danced in his best friend’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Moony.”

Remus started, frowning lightly. “You really think so?”

It dawned on Sirius then that this adorable, amazing, perfect boy had never known how absolutely gorgeous he was. He aimed to fix that.

Sirius leaped forward, pushing Remus off his lap as they collapsed in the snow. He swallowed the tiny yelp Remus let out as they hit the ground. He pulled away after a few blissful seconds, and this time it was Remus who groaned at the loss.

“Remus Elizabeth Lupin, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Even though he only now figured it out, Sirius meant the words with every fiber in his body.

Remus laughed heartily, cheeks creasing and nose crinkling, sending ethereal shadows across his face. “It’s John, you bloody prat.”

Sirius didn’t even have time to be mad because the next second his lips had been captured again. In fact, he didn’t think he could ever be anything but happy for the rest of his life, not when there was a cute teenage werewolf devouring his face.

Maybe what they said about falling in love was true, it really was quicker and easier than falling asleep.


End file.
